Life after the final battle
by razzybabe17
Summary: my first ff its a harryginny, ronhermione, nevilleluna but all pairings may change. plz r&r.i suck at summarys but yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: this is my first ff so be kind. there is some RWHG, NLLL, HPGW but im not really sure where im going with this, post 7th year.**

**A/N:Hey peeps this is my first ever ff so be kind guys and I have no idea where this will go but ohhh well. Please read and review and if u have any suggestions please go to my e-mail at my profile, thanx peeps!**

Chapter 1: Leaving

'It was over. It was finally over. No more fighting. No more worries. No more school! Wow it was really over.' Ron thought as he packed away all of his belongings from his room. For the last year Ron hadn't had to share a room with the other 7th year boys because he had been made head boy. When he had been made head boy Gryffindor had been in a state of happiness for a week or so (much to Snape's annoyance) because it had been the first time in many years that both of the Head Students had been in Gryffindor. The last time both of the Head Students had been in Gryffindor the two Head Students had been Harry's parents.

The Head Girl for the past year and his partner had of course been Hermione. But she deserved the position, especially with all of the research she had been doing during the lead-up to the final battle. Without her research we wouldn't be here.

But now it was all over and they were leaving for good.

Ron had been offered a position in the Ministry to train as an Auror and Hermoione had been offered a research in Transfiguration Today.

Harry is staying at Grimmauld place for a while. Dumbledore told us in the last Order meeting that he would stay there until Sirius' name was cleared and then he would go and live with him at Black Manor.

"Ron come on lets go, the train will be leaving soon!"

It was Hermione. They were going to Grimmauld Place together until they found an appartement in muggle London.

Ron had been going out with Hermione since the summer before 7th year. They hadn't been concerntrating on their relationship for a while because of the preparation for the final battle but they were going to take it a step further and move in together.

Ron zipped up his suitcase and sat up from the bed. As he picked up his suitcase he cast a mournful glance around the room. 'im really going to miss this place' he thought to himself. He walked to the door and opened it to see Hermione standing there smiling at him.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said as he leant forward to give her a hug.

"Come on Ron we have to go." She whispered into his collar bone as she pulled away from him.

"Im going to miss this place." Ron said as he nodded in agreement.

"Me too Ron." Hermione said in agreement as they walked down the stairs together.

**A/N That chapter was a little short but it will get better and longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (the train ride home)  
As ron shut the carrige door, Hermione jumped as Harry & Neville banged on the carrige door. Ron let Harry and Neville in and they all finally sat down "Guys Neville is coming to Grimmauld Place with us so he can floo to hi s appartment.  
Luna is going to meet us there and then they can floo to there appartme nt together. Harry said as a way of explanation to Neville's presence

"After we get settled into our appartment were gonna go to BORNEO AND

try to find the Neos Basilisk!" Neville said excitedly.  
Ron looked confused. At seeing Rons confused look Hermione told him that the Neos basalisk has never been found dut it isnt't dangerous"  
"how do you know its not dangerous if it has never been found"  
Ron muttered once again confused.  
"Salazar told us that it's not dangerous and aorry i got mixed up, it has never been recorded but Salazar and Gryfindor found it but died before they could record it.  
"What does Neos mean?" Ron said after he nodded his head in understanding.  
"It actually comes from the muggle periodic table and comes from the root word 'neon' which is a gas when put in a glass tube and jolted with a volt of electricity, glows a bright and vibrant orange"  
"Wow, thats pretty cool, i'd love to have a chat to one of those basalisks.  
Suddenly the carriges stopped and Harry,Ron, Hermione and Neville climbed out of the carrige and walked down the platform in Hogsmede Station. They climed into the train and began their search for an empty carrige. 


End file.
